Semua Because GORENGAN
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: apa perbedaan antara Fubuki Shirou dan adik kembarnya Fubuki Atsuya? dan apa nyambungnya sama GORENGAN? liat ke fic gaje saya ini...! monggo dibaca #Author baru yang sok kenal#


**SEMUA BECAUSE GORENGAN**

**DISCLAIMER****LEVEL-5 *BUKAN SAYA!***

**GENRE : HUMOR, PARODY**

**RATE : T**

**MAIN CHARACTER : FUBUKI SHIROU, FUBUKI ATSUYA**

**WARNING : GAJE , OOC, TYPO, GARING**

**BAGI YANG LAGI PATAH HATI DI ANJURKAN BACA!**

**BY : SCARLET ASHLEY**

Di suatu pinggiran sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Inazuma, hiduplah seorang janda beranak kembar, yang bernama Otonashi Haruna. "GORENGAN! GORENGAN! AYO BELI ATAU NYAWA MU BUBAR!." teriak Haruna menjajakan barang dagangannya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menghampirinya dan ayakan buluk berlapis berlian (?) yang selalu Ia pakai untuk membawa gorengan macam risol, pisang goreng, dan saudara-saudaranya, dan tak lupa gaya-nya membawa ayakan-nya tersebut, juga gaya berpakaiannya yang membuat mata para lelaki menjelma jadi mata burung hantu namun seketika itu pula mata mereka berubah menjadi bengkak dan katarak akut ketika melihat wajah cantik nan ganas Haruna.

Di hari yang panas itu, tak satu pun mahluk hidup kecuali Haruna sendiri yang menyentuh dagangannya. "Bastard! Dagangan Gua gak satu pun laku!" gerutu Haruna. Merasa dagangannya tak akan laku walaupun Dia buka baju dan nari-nari erotis tengah jalan, Haruna pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah gubuk-nya.

Saat sampai di rumah, "Ibu pulang..." ucap Haruna lesuh. Ia di sambut oleh kedua anak kembarnya, Fubuki Atsuya, Dia adalah adik yang nakal dan penuh semangat, walaupun begitu, Atsuya sangat pintar mengambil hati Ibu-nya dan juga licik berbeda sekali dengan Kakak-nya, Fubuki Shirou, Gadis berambut abu-abu dan memiliki wajah ling-lung ini adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda dengan adik-nya.

"IBUUUUU!." Atsuya berlari menuju Ibu-nya kemudian memeluk tubuh Haruna.

"Ibu, dagangan Ibu laku?." tanya Atsuya.

Haruna tertunduk sebentar, "Soalnya Aku mau beli sepatu baru Bu!." lanjut Atsuya, Haruna tetap menunduk. "Tidak laku ya...?." ucap Atsuya sedih.

Sementara itu, datang Shirou dengan muka ling-lung-nya (?), "Apa? Ada apa? Aku ketinggalan adegan apa?." Shirou nengok ke kanan dan ke kiri persis kayak nenek mau nyebrang jalan tol (?).

"Heh, Aniki Baka! Udah deh, Loe mah diem aja di dalem sama muka ling-lung Loe itu!." Atsuya meletakan kedua tangan-nya di pinggul.

"Heh, Outoto Teme! Gue 'kan Cuma nanya ada apa, kok Loe yang sewot sich?!." Shirou sok garang sama adek-nya padahal mah dalem hati dia bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Gue Cuma pingin sepatu baru, pan sepatu Gue yang lama Loe tau gimana nasibnya!." kata Atsuya.

"Sepatu Loe yang mana? Bukannya Lu gak punya sepatu yak?." Shirou menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang menjadi sarang kecoa, tawon, dan sepupu-sepupu mereka.

"SEPATU GUE YANG GUE TITIP KE LOE TAPI KARENA OTAK LOE TERLALU LING-LUNG, JADILAH TUH SEPATU GUE DI MAKAN ANJING TETANGGA!." teriak Atsuya.

"Yah..., paling kalo beli lagi juga nasibnya sama kayak pendahulunya." Kata Shirou santai.

"ITU SEMUA 'KAN GARA-GARA LOE!." Atsuya teriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Haruna kagak ikut campur dalam pertengkaran kedua anak kembarnya, Dia tau akhirnya pasti bakalan kayak begini, kagak ada yang mau ngalah, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir...,

"TUNGGU! Berarti yang bikin sepatu Atsuya rusak itu, si 'MUKA LING-LUNG' ini?." tanya Haruna yang gak jauh beda sama Shirou, sama-sama lelet connect-nya!.

"DASAR LOLA!." teriak Atsuya dan Author pake TOA masjid yang beli di pasar loak.

"SHIROU! NIH! JUALAN NIH GORENGAN!." Suruh Haruna sembari memberi ayakan berlapis berlian yang berisi risol, pisang, dan saudara-saudara-nya itu kepada Shirou.

"Hiaks! Gak mau! Masa iya cewek cantik kayak Gue di suruh jualan gorengan?! Apa kata dunia?." Kata Shirou dengan gaya Dedy Nahudi (?) *wait! Dedy Nahudi 'kan Kakek Author?* maksud Saya Dedy Mizwar alias gerimis bubar (lho?).

"CANTIK?! CANTIK?! Ya ampun..., Shirou..., kalo Loe ngaca aja kaca di rumah Kita selalu pecah! Cantikan juga adek Loe! Atsuya!." jawab Haruna yang lebih ngebelain Atsuya dan para Readers-ku tersayang (HIAKS!) udah tau 'kan apa alasannya.

"Bener, cantikan juga Gue!." kata Atsuya sambil ngibasin rambut pink-nya (?) dan penyakit ke-PD-an akut-nya udah mulai kambuh.

"Ngapain Gue jualan gorengan?, cita-cita Gue tuh jadi Model! Artis! Terkenal! Kaya! Gak kayak gini! Kismin!." Kata Shirou.

"Heh! Kalo ngimpi jangan ketinggian! Ntar jatoh sakit!." jawab Haruna.

"Yeh, jatoh ke bawah ini, bukan ke atas! Lagi guru kelas lima SD Gue juga bilang gantungkanlah sepatu mu setinggi langit!." Balas Shirou.

"Berarti Guru Loe bego! Masa iya sepatu di gantung di langit?! Kalo jatoh kena orang 'kan sakit!." Kata Atsuya.

"Tapi'kan ada pepatah kalo ketiban sepatu itu sama dengan dapet rejeki yang banyak!." Shirou gak mau kalah.

"Pepatah dari mana tuh?! Ada juga bukan dapet rejeki, tulang Loe patah, semaput (?) iye!." balas Haruna.

"Gue kagak suka tulang patah! Sukanya tulang iga!." Jawab Shirou.

"Nih anak ngajak ribut, Mak! Mamake! Hajar nyok~!." Kata Atsuya.

Di pinggir-pinggir perkelahian antar sepatu dan tulang patah (?) datang lah si Mamoru yang bawa selembaran gak jelas kayak mukanya.

"WOY! Emak ama Anak berantem mulu yak? Eh! Shirou! Nih Gua bawa kabar bagus buat Loe!." Kata Mamoru.

"Apaan?." Tanya Shirou penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Nih Gue brosur dapet nemu, nah kata nih brosur, lagi di cari seorang SPG!." Jawab Mamoru.

"SPG? Apaan tuh?." Shirou memulai ling-lung-nya.

"Saless Promotions Girl! Mau kagak?." Tanya Mamoru.

"Mau-mau!." Shirou mengangguk –ngangguk dan bergeleng-geleng (?) *lu kira lagu nya Project Pop?*.

"Mak, boleh yak?." Shirou masang PUPPY-EYES-nya.

"GAK!." Jawab Haruna.

"Boleh yak?."

"KAGAK!."

"EMAK! Boleh yak? 'kan ini bisa jadi batu loncatan Shirou buat jadi Model!."

"Batu loncatan? Lu kata kodok? KAGAK!"

"EMAK..."

"Oke, tapi ada satu syarat!." Kata Haruna.

"Apaan Mak?!." Shirou kembali kelap-kelip (?).

"Ajak adek Lu ikut audisi!." Kata Haruna.

"Jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh..., Emak, kayak kagak tau Atsuya aja...!." bujuk Shirou.

"Kalo gak mau ya udah..." kata Haruna santai.

"IYA-IYA! Gua bawa!" jawab Shirou dengan muka gak iklhas.

"Nah, nih bawa gorengan buat di tawarin ke orang-orang yang mau audisi, 'kan pasti mereka laper." Kata Haruna lalu memberikan ayakan gorengan itu kepada Atsuya.

"Iya Mak!" Atsuya mengangguk mantap.

"Jiaaaaaaahhh..., malu-malu-in aja..." Shirou sweatdrop.

Kembar kakak beranak ehh-maksud Saya kakak beradik itu pun pergi ke tempat audisi naek ojek (?). mereka sampai di tempat audisi setelah melewati perjalan yang memalukan karena di jalan Atsuya menawarkan gorengan pada siapa saja yang ada di jalan, apa lagi pas lampu merah, dan akhirnya, giliran mereka buat audisi.

"Jadi, nama Kalian siapa?." Kata orang berambut bawang putih dan memakai jas rapih, dengan muka pipih (?) yang bernama Goenji Shuya, Dia adalah pimpinan direktur di perusahaan tersebut.

"Saya, Fubuki Shirou, dan ini adik Saya, Fubuki Atsuya, Kami kembar." Jawab Shirou.

"Gak ada yang nanya Kalian kembar atau nggak!." Kata orang yang berambut ala Mbah Surip dan memakai google untuk menutupi matanya yang berwarna merah kayak orang sakit mata, namanya, Kidou Yuuto.

"Cuma, sedikit informasi aja Pak!." Kata Atsuya.

"Pak, Pak, Bapak Loe peang! Gue bukan Bapak Loe!." Teriak Yuuto.

"Iya..." Atsuya ngalah, dari pada Dia kagak di terima kerja?.

"Kalian kembar?." Tanya Shuya yang ketularan Lola-nya Shirou.

"IYA!." Teriak Shirou dan Atsuya, "Nih orang budeg, lola, ling-lung atau semacamnya sih?." Kakak beradik itu sweatdrop dalam batin.

"Kok kulit Kalian beda? Shirou halus kulit-nya, sedangkan Atsuya kasar kayak jalan aspal!." Kata Shuya yang bikin Atsuya udah stand by buat menghancurkan benda sekitar (?).

"Gini Pak, mungkin waktu bayi Shirou di rendem Or di mandiin di air hangat, sedangkan Atsuya di minyak jelantah mendidih, jadinya kayak gini Pak!." Kata Yuuto yang bikin Atsuya tambah mendidih.

"Ya udah, Shirou! Sini kamu!." Suruh Shuya.

Shirou menghampiri Shuya dan bertanya, "Ada apa Pak?.".

"Jadi Kita punya produk baju, nah, tunjukin gimana Kamu nawarin itu ke calon pembeli!." Perintah Shuya.

"Ummm..., Ibu, Bapak, silahkan di beli baju-nya! Beli satu baju, gratis satu set kancing-nya Pak, Bu! Ayo dibeli!." Shirou memperagakan bagaimana caranya menawarkan produk baju.

"Giliran Saya ya Pak?." Kata Atsuya bersemangat.

"Iya, tapi kalo Kamu bukan produk baju, sama sih buat dipake, Cuma bukan baju." Kata Shuya.

"Terus apa Pak?" Atsuya penasaran.

"KAIN KAFAN!." Jawab Shuya.

"Jiaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..., masa iya Saya nawarin kain kafan?! Ntar di sangkanya nyuruh orang mati?!." Protes Atsuya.

"Ya, tinggal Kamu tawarin sama kuntilanak, pocong, dan saudara-saudaranya 'kan di kuburan?." Jawab Shuya santai.

"Gile nih orang?!." Inner Atsuya.

"Ok, sekarang, misalkan Kita punya Produk obat batuk, Shirou, gimana caranya Kamu nawarinnya ke orang-orang?." Tanya Yuuto.

"Pak, kalo batuk, minum nih, obat batuk produk terbaru Kami! Dijamin Pak! Sedetik, batuknya langsung ilang!." Shirou memperagakannya.

"Sekarang Atsuya, Kamu obat bisul!." Suruh Yuuto.

"Yah Pak, masa iya Saya nanya "Pak, punya bisul?" 'kan Saya bisa di gaplok bolak-balik Jakarta-Bandung Pak!." Atsuya kembali protes.

"Ya, itu resiko pekerjaan! Sekarang, coba kalian pratekin gimana cat walk yang baik dan benar!." Suruh Yuuto.

Shirou maju duluan, Dia berlenggak-lenggok layak-nya model profesional, itu..., kayak yang di tipi-tipi!. PROK! PROK! PROK! Shirou di hadiahi tepuk tangan dari Shuya dan Yuuto.

Sekarang giliran Atsuya, Dia..., Dia..., bilang gak ya...? aib nih padahal...*gigitin jari* Dia jalan merangkak sambil me-ngeong bagaikan kucing. "Atsuya! Kamu ngapain?!." Tanya Yuuto.

"Cat walk, Pak!." Jawab Atsuya yang masih dalam posisi seperti tadi.

"..." semua cengo sesaat...

"Tadi Bapak bilang apa? Cat walk 'kan? Cat 'kan kucing, walk jalan, berarti jalan kucing 'kan?!." Jawab Atsuya.

GUBRAK! Semuanya termasuk Author kecuali Atsuya ber-GUBRAK-ria di tempat masing-masing.

"OK, setelah melewati sweatdrop dan berbagai macam hal, Kami memutuskan... Shirou lulus audisi dan Atsuya GAGAL!." Kata Shuya.

"WHAT?!."

"AYE!."

"Nah, Shirou, barang yang akan kamu promosi-kan adalah..." kata Yuuto.

"Apa?." Shirou penasaran.

"GORENGAN!." Yuuto dan Shuya mengeluarkan ayakan penuh gorengan dan memberikannya pada Shirou.

"HAH?! GORENGAN?!." Shirou melongo.

"Iya, 'kan SPG, Saless Promotions Gorengan!." Kata Yuuto.

"Bukan Saless Promotions Girl?." Tanya Shirou.

"YAP!." Shuya dan Yuuto mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jiaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..., gorengan mah di rumah juga ada!." Shirou sweatdrop dan nosebleed akut.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA !." Atsuya hanya tertawa iblis melihat kakak-nya itu.

**~TAMAT~**

**A/N : GYAHAHAHAHAHA! SELESAI JUGA INI FIC! Dan para Readers tau kenapa ada tulisan "BAGI YANG LAGI PATAH HATI DI ANJURKAN BACA"? *Readers:#geleng-geleng#*, karena pada saat Author lagi bikin fic ini Author lagi patah hati... TAT (apa hubungannya?).**

**Yosh! Sampe di sini dulu! Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! Jaa Nee~~ ^^**

**THANKS FOR READ ^_^**


End file.
